domainofthornfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
4710AR Calistril 30th - Depart Oleg's Trading Post for first foray into the Stolen Lands Desnus 12th - Founding of the Domain of Thorn 4711AR Saronith 1st - Having established the village of Stagshelm over a period of a year the Founders set out to explore the southern reaches of the Stolen Lands and to chart the southern shores of the Tuskwater. Neth 18th - Marriage of Baroness Olga Vranov to Lord Ivan Medvyed Lamashan - Attack on Stagshelm by undead and trolls and the defeat of Queen Rhoswen Kuthona - this month saw particularly bad weather. 4712AR Pharast - A particularly rich vein of silver ore discovered at Oak Top Gozran - a noted Chelaxian composer performs his new opera in the Founder's Monument Plaza Sarenith - unusually warm weather coupled with a rare crop blight impacts the local farms Erastius - Iomedaen crusaders on their way to the World Wound stop off in Stagshelm soon over-staying their welcome. Ambassador Kuchenko tactfully resolves the situation encouraging them to move on. 4713AR Abadius -''' *Construction of the great Cathedral of Four Faiths in Stagshelm. 'Calistril -' *Discovery of a small hamlet on the southern banks of the Candlemere. 'Pharast -' *Founding of the Stagshelm Theatre. 'Gozran -' *1st: Council of Leaders depart on a state visit to Varnhold only to discover the population there has vanished. *Founding of the Candlebriar Academy. *Ill-fated expedition to Lake Silverstep to investigate more vanishings. 'Desnus -' *Standing army of Thorn established. 'Neth -' *Fort Drelev's troops and their Kellid Tiger Barbarians march on Tatzlford but are repelled. 'Kuthona -' *Construction of Fort Oleg and a fort at the Old Sycamore. *Sepoko, Priest-King of the Hooktongue Slough boggards defeated and replaced by Garuum. *Plague strikes Candlemere Isle but due to the efforts of House Vranov and the Magisters casulaties are greatly reduced and the plague is contained within two weeks. *Council of Leaders mounts an attack on Fort Drelev slaying the Drelevs and liberating the townsfolk. *Council of Leaders goes on to quash the Tiger Lord leaders and retrieve the legendary sword Heartstopper and end the barbarian threat. Fort Drelev is placed under the leadership of Tamaray Numesti. 4714AR '''Abadius - *The new year is heralded in with the coldest winter on record. Much of the Domain is snowed in. 'Calistril - ' *Due to the severe winter the Domain suffers a minor food shortage however the problem does not last long nad it's impact is minor. 'Pharast - ' *After the conversion of Fort Sycamore to a castle people begin to build homes their and the settlement of Sycamore is born. *The Council of Leaders receives an invite from King Irovetti of Pitax to attend the annual Rushlight Games. 'Gozran - ' *Immigrants from Restov hoping to escape the inevitable fighting in Brevoy seek shelter in Thorn and settle at the first settlement that they reach, the newly founded Sycamore. 'Desnus - ' *Clirdlrod Sesver, Steward of Castle Stag dies in his sleep of natural causes. 'Sarenith - ' *The courtiers and middle-classes of Thorn begin emulating the extoic fashions of Duchess Nassauer and Prince Ormizd. 'Erastus - ' *10th - Duke Cazimir Surtova is ambushed whilst on a hunting trip. He and his whole party are slain and their headless corpses left behind. Only Prince Aven Voluse survives but dies shortly after from a poisoned arrow wound. King-Regent Noleski Surtova blames Aldori rebels and marches his armies towards Restov. 'Arodus -' *6th - Rushlight Festival: Council of Leaders invited by King Castrucio of Pitax to acompete at the 6 day long Rushlight Festival. Thorn achieved 2nd place, defeated by Pitax (who were later discovered to have cheated). *12th - 15th: A busy period where the remaining shard of Passion's Edge is searched for at Whiterose Abbey whilst unbeknownst to the Council Pitax send there armies to attempt to invade Thorn once again, raising Fort Drelev, successfully destroying 5 of the 6 guardian statues of Thorn as well as a horde of Hooktongue boggards. The Council of Leaders launch a counter-attack into the very palace of Pitax, slaying King Castruccio and his council and discovering the remaining shard of Passion's Edge. 'Rova - ' *1st - Council of Leaders prepare to enter Thousandbreaths. Category:Events